My Fairy Wind
by Hanabi Kaori
Summary: Summary in side! warning:AU.OOC.Miss Typo.Crack Pair.Shonen-ai.Chara Death.Don't like, Don't read. GgioHitsu! For GRAAFBI:Rare! Genre:Romance, Angst, Fantasy. Pleas Review! or flame! I don't mind!


_**Summary:**_

Para Peri Angin... tidak di izinkan untuk menginjakkan kaki mereka dibumi... setiap satu langkah yang mereka tapaki dibumi, akan menggugurkan sehelai bulu sayap mereka yang indah. Dan jika seluruh bulu di sayap mereka telah gugur.. mereka akan mati...

_**Warning:**_

AU. OOC. _Miss Typo_. _**Crack Pair**_. _**Shonen-ai**__. Chara Death. Don't like, Don't read_

_**Rate:**_ T

_**Pair:**_

Ggio. V **x** Toushiro. H

_**Disclamer:**_

Bleach © Tite Kubo-_sensei_

_My Fairy Wind_ © _It's me!_(Hanabi Kaori)

_**Genre:**_

_Romance, Angst, Fantasy_

_**For GRAAFBI: Rare!**_

* * *

><p><strong>~*My Fairy Wind*~<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ggio POV<strong>_

Aku melirik jam tangan yang melingkari pergelangan tanganku. Tumben sekali ia terlambat... Aku masih mengingat hari itu... hari dimana pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya...

_**Flashback On**_

Aku berjalan santai ditengah jalan yang sepi... angin dingin sepoi-sepoi mengacak rambut hitamku. Kumasukkan kedua tanganku kedalam masing-masing saku mantel yang ku pakai. Sepi... hanya itu yang kurasakan saat ini. Berjalan seorang diri seperti ini sudah jadi kebiasaanku. Bisa kudengar suara para gadis berbisik-bisik ketika melihatku. Tapi apa peduliku? Aku sama sekali tidak peduli.

Kedua kakiku membawaku ketempat biasa. Sebuah pesisir pantai. Tentunya tempat ini begitu sepi saat ini, apalagi jika mengingat sekarang sedang musim dingin. Aku berdiri diantara bebatuan dipinggiran laut. Hening. Hanya terdengar riak ombak yang membentur bebatuan. Aku selalu begini... aku selalu merasa seorang diri didunia ini.

Semua terjadi semenjak kematian seluruh anggota keluargaku. Mereka meninggal dalam suatu insiden kebakaran. Hanya aku yang selamat... tapi walau aku hidup... aku tetap serasa mati... sendirian... hanya satu kata itu yang dapat mendeskripsikan diriku ini. Jika aku mau... aku bisa saja mati. Tapi tidak... aku tidak bisa mati. Lebih tepatnya, aku tidak boleh mati!

Karena keluargaku sudah berusaha untuk menyelamatkanku dari kobaran api yang mengerikan itu, dengan mempertaruhkan nyawa mereka sendiri. Aku tak mau mereka mati sia-sia. Karenanya... sesakit apapun perasaan ini, aku akan hidup! Aku akan tetap hidup... dalam kesendirian ini...

Angin dingin kembali menerpa wajahku. Kututup kedua kelopak mataku. Menyembunyikan sepasang bola mata ber-iris emas milikku. Merentangkan kedua tangan, seakan aku akan terbang. Menikmati angin dingin ini... angin dingin yang sangat cocok untuk hatiku yang beku.

"Apa kau bisa terbang?"

Aku membuka mataku, dan menoleh kearah belakang. Terlihat sesosok bocah berambut putih bersih layaknya salju, dan bermata _emerald_ yang indah bagai permata tengah tersenyum kearahku. Rambut putihnya nampak melawan gravitasi. Wajahnya begitu manis. Jantungku serasa berdetak lebih kencang ketika menatapnya.

_**Kau datang tiba-tiba...**_

_**Merubah segalanya menjadi indah...**_

_**Mencairkan hatiku yang beku dengan senyumanmu...**_

_**Memusnahkan segala perasaanku yang menyakitkan...**_

_**Dan menghiasi hidupku yang baru...**_

"Kau... siapa..?" secara reflek pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulutku. Anak itu berjalan mendekat, masih dengan senyum indah di wajahnya.

"Toushiro Hitsugaya. Kalau kau?" tanya-nya sambil mencondongkan tubuh, dan mendangah kearah wajahku. Tinggi tubuhnya yang beda jauh denganku jelas membuatnya harus mendangah seperti itu. Mata emas-ku bertemu pandang dengan mata _emerald_-nya.

Aku tak menjawab. Bukan karena tak ingin, tapi karena suaraku seakan hilang begitu memandangnya. Seluruh pandanganku tertuju padanya. Hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti kami. Bisa kulihat kehangatan terpancar dari bola matanya. "Kenapa diam?" dia kembali bertanya padaku.

"Ggio... Ggio Vega..." jawabku pada akhirnya. Senyum yang menghiasi wajah Toushiro semakin lebar, dengan segera di raihnya kedua tanganku.

"Senang mengenalmu Ggio!" ucapnya dengan senyum ceria sambil menjabat kedua tanganku. Aku semakin terpaku. Anak ini aneh, baru bertemu saja sudah bersikap seperti ini. Tapi... manis ya... kedua tangannya hangat...

"Iya..." hanya satu jawaban itu yang keluar dari mulutku.

"Aku sering melihatmu ditempat ini, sudah lama sekali aku ingin mengenalmu! Akhirnya sekarang bisa juga!" ucapnya riang. Aku hanya memandangnya terus, tanpa kusadari senyum kecil menghiasi wajahku. Tingkah bocah ini benar-benar lucu.

_**Flashback Off**_

"Ggio!" panggilan dari suara yang sangat kukenal membuyarkan lamunanku. Terlihat sosok Toushiro yang tengah berlari menghampiriku. "Hah... _Gomenasai_... membuatmu menunggu.. haahh.." ucapnya disela nafas yang masih terengah-engah.

"Bukan masalah," jawabku dengan senyum kecil. Kini kami selalu bertemu tiap harinya dipesisir pantai ini. Aku dan Toushiro jelas sekarang semakin mengenal diri satu sama lain. Tidak bisa kupungkiri, Toushiro membawa warna baru dalam hidupku yang sempat kelam. Seperti biasa, aku dan Toushiro berjalan-jalan disekitar pesisir itu. Saling mengobrol tentunya, walau lebih banyak Toushiro yang bicara.

Di luar dugaan. Sangat beda dengan penampilannya, nyatanya aku dan Toushiro seumuran! Masih sulit kupercaya bahwa bocah ini ternyata ber-usia 16 tahun? Sejujurnya sosok seorang Toushiro Hitsugaya maih sedikit misterius untukku. Masih banyak hal tentangnya yang belum kuketahui, dan kelihatannya banyak pula hal yang ia sembunyikan dariku. Tapi itu takkan ku permasalahkan. Adanya Toushiro dalam hidupku saja sudah berarti.

"_Ne_, Ggio... kau tahu soal cerita Peri Angin...?" aku terhenti begitu mendengar pertanyaan aneh Toushiro.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Cerita soal para Peri Angin!" jawab Toushiro lagi. Aku menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak. Aku tidak tahu," jawabku singkat. "Memang seperti apa ceritanya?" tanyaku dengan tampang penasaran.

"Para Peri Angin memiliki sepasang sayap dengan bulu putih bersih, yang membuat mereka nampak seperti malaikat," Toushiro memulai ceritanya, sedang aku mendengar secara seksama. "Mereka tinggal berkelompok diawan sambil bersenandung ria. Terkadang mereka juga mengintip para manusia dari celah awan!"

"Hmm... benarkah? Tapi kenapa aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan Peri Angin, ya?" tanyaku pada Toushiro. Seketika langkah Toushiro terhenti. Pemuda mungil itu hanya diam sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Toushiro?" panggilku lagi.

"Para Peri Angin... tidak di izinkan untuk menginjakkan kaki mereka dibumi... setiap satu langkah yang mereka tapaki dibumi, akan menggugurkan sehelai bulu sayap mereka yang indah. Dan jika seluruh bulu di sayap mereka telah gugur.. mereka akan mati..." jelasnya lirih. Aku berjalan pelan menghampiri Toushiro.

"Hei, kenapa malah kau yang sedih?" tanyaku sambil mengangkat dagunya dan menatap kearah bola mata emerald-nya. Terlihat kesedihan yang dalam terpancar jelas dari sepasang permata emerald itu.

"Nasib mereka sangat menyedihkan..." jawab Toushiro pelan. Baru pertama kulihat Toushiro sampai sesedih ini. "Padahal mereka ingin sekali bertemu dengan para manusia..." lanjutnya lagi.

"Sudahlah... jangan sedih begini. Para Peri Angin itu hanya dongeng," ucapku sambil perlahan memeluk tubuh pemuda mungil itu.

"Mereka bukan hanya dongeng!" Seru Toushiro keras padaku sambil melepaskan diri dari pelukanku. Tatapannya nampak tajam. "Mereka itu nyata!"

"Tapi, Toushiro..."

"Sudahlah! Aku benci Ggio!" teriaknya kearahku, sambil bergegas pergi.

"Tunggu, Toushiro! Aku minta maaf! Ok?" aku mencengkram pergelangan tangannya. "Aku percaya kalau Peri Angin itu ada! Aku percaya!" ujarku meyakinkannya.

"Sungguh? Sungguh kau percaya?" tanya Toushiro dengan pengharapan di matanya. Aku mengangguk pasti.

"Ya, aku percaya mereka benar-benar ada!" senyuman lembut kembali menghiasi wajah Toushiro.

"_Arigatou_, Ggio... maaf... tingkahku seperti anak kecil..." ucapnya menyesal.

"Tak apa. Maaf juga membuatmu semarah itu," balasku. Aku tidak mau sampai Toushiro meninggalkanku! Aku tidak mau hidup dalam perasaan menyedihkan yang di sebut _'kesepian'_ lagi! Tanpa kusadari, keberadaan Toushiro benar-benar telah memenuhi hatiku. Aku... jatuh cinta padanya... aku tahu ini aneh. Karena aku dan Toushiro memiliki _gender_ yang sama. tapi aku kembali teringat kata orang-orang, bahwa cinta itu buta. Cinta tak memandang status, rupa, bahkan _gender _sekalipun.

Dan cinta yang buta ini telah merasuki jiwaku. Aku jatuh cinta pada rambut putihnya yang bagai salju. Aku jatuh cinta pada sepasang permata _emerald_-nya dan aku jatuh cinta pada wujudnya yang bagaikan malaikat kecil yang mendatangiku dan menemaniku di tengah kesendirian ini. Ya... aku mencintai dia seutuhnya. Dan sudah kuputuskan untuk mengatakan padanya hari ini.

"Toushiro..." panggilku pelan.

"Ya, ada apa Ggio?" tanya-nya dengan senyum seperti biasa.

"Boleh aku mengaku sesuatu padamu?" tanyaku lagi. Jujur, jantungku berdetak lebih cepat saat ini. Apa aku harus mengatakannya sekarang? Tapi hatiku belum siap!

"Mengaku apa?" tanya-nya lagi dengan tampang penasaran. Wajahnya benar-benar _kawaii_. Aku menelan ludah susah payah. Inilah waktunya! Tapi apa bisa aku mengatakannya dengan lancar? _Kami-sama_, tolonglah aku... mulutku mulai terbuka perlahan... walau tak ada satu katapun yang keluar. Sedang Toushiro masih menungguku dengan sabar.

"_Aishiteru_... Toushiro..." bisikku sangat pelan. Walau pelan, aku yakin Toushiro yang tepat berada disampingku bisa mendengarnya. Dengan ekor mataku, kulirik pemuda mungil itu. Semburat merah menghiasi pipi putihnya yang mulus. Mata _emerald_-nya nampak terbelalak. Kami hanya terdiam untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Perlahan kuraih jemarinya dan menggenggam-nya erat-erat. "Kau tak harus menjawabnya..." bisikku.

Toushiro memandangku heran. "Aku sudah senang kita bisa menjadi sahabat... meski tidak lebih," ucapku lagi. Aku masih menunggu-nya bicara. Suasana seperti jelas sangat tak menyenangkan untukku. Bahkan meski perasaannya bukan untukku, aku tetap akan mencintainya. Aku senang dia berada di dekatku, meski hanya sebagai sahabat.

"Aku... sebenarnya... juga menyukaimu Ggio.." ucapannya yang amat pelan membuatku menoleh kearahnya. Kemudian kulihat senyuman itu kembali. "_Aishiteru yo._.. Ggio..." bisiknya dengan wajahnya merona malu. Aku tak membuang waktu lagi, aku menarik tubuh mungil itu kedalam dekapanku. Jika ini mimpi, aku tak ingin bangun selamanya.

Begitu kulepas dekapanku, aku memandangnya dengat lembut. Secara perlahan mendekatkan wajahku dengan wajahnya. Toushiro yang mengerti langsung menutup kedua matanya. Lembut dan hangat... itulah yang kurasakan... bibir kami bertemu... langit senja menjadi latar kami berdua.

_**Aku mencintainya...**_

_**Dia bagaikan cahaya yang menyinari hidupku...**_

_**Yang selama ini di selimuti kegelapan...**_

_**Terima Kasih telah hadir dalam kelamnya hidupku ini...**_

_**Karenanya... jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian...**_

_**Karena aku tak ingin tenggelam lagi dalam kegelapan...**_

Aku dan Toushiro kini bukanlah lagi sahabat, kini kami adalah sepasang kekasih. Aku tidak peduli meski orang berkata apa jika tahu tentang hubungan kami. Karena ini adalah urusanku dan Toushiro. Aku yakin mereka masih memiliki urusan lain yang harus mereka urus, dari pada mengurusiku. Ya... tak bisa ku pungkiri, aku semakin mencintai malaikat kecilku itu...

Walau bahkan sampai sekarang aku tak tahu dimana ia tinggal. Pernah aku mencoba bertanya, tapi dia hanya menjawab kalau ia tinggal ditempat yang sangat jauh, tanpa kejelasan.

_Favorite_ kami tentunya melihat langit senja di pantai itu. Meski kami hanya bertemu disana, tak ada masalah untukku. Asalkan aku bisa terus bertemu Toushiro.

"Ggio.." panggil Toushiro yang kini dengan nyamannya menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu kananku.

"Hmm?" tanyaku.

"Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu... apapun itu, pasti kujawab," Toushiro terdiam sejenak.

"Apa... apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau tahu aku bukan manusia...?" Aku mengernyitkan dahi heran pada pertanyaan kekasih mungilku. Aku terdiam sejenak, berpikir.

"Bahkan jika kau bukan manusia... aku tetap akan mencintaimu... lagipula aku memang tak pernah menganggapmu sebagai manusia, bagiku kau adalah malaikat yang menyinari jiwaku yang kelam," jelasku sambil mencium keningnya.

"Terima kasih... Ggio..." gumamnya pelan.

_**Meski kita berbeda...**_

_**Aku akan tetap mencintaimu...**_

_**Apapun dirimu, perasaanku takkan berubah...**_

_**Karena aku mencintaimu seutuhnya...**_

_**Jadi... berjanjilah padaku, kau akan selalu ada disisiku...**_

_**Selamanya...**_

"Toushiro! Toushiro, bangun," ucapku sambil menepuk pelan pipinya, dahi Toushiro berkerut. Dan perlahan kelopak matanya terbuka. Sejak tadi Toushiro tertidur sambil bertumpu pada bahuku. Karena tak tega membangunkannya, kubiarkan dia tidur beberapa saat. Tapi kini hari sudah gelap. Jadi mau tidak mau, aku harus membangunkannya.

"Uhm... Ggio..." gumamnya pelan sambil setengah mengigau.

"Sudah malam... kau harus segera pulang," ucapku.

"Iya.. Ukh!" ketika Toushiro hendak bangun, di justru hampir saja jatuh sambil mengerang kesakitan.

"Toushiro! Kau kenapa?" tanyaku cemas. Tapi, Toushiro hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak apa..." jawabnya pelan. Aku baru sadar... wajah Toushiro pucat. Apa dia sedang sakit.

"Kau sakit, Toushiro?" tanyaku khawatir.

"Tidak—AKH!" Toushiro semakin berteriak kesakitan sambil memegang dadanya.

"Toushiro! Toushiro, kau kenapa?" tanyaku panik. Toushiro tidak menjawabku, dia terus berteriak kesakitan.

"Sudah... waktunya kah...?" ucap Toushiro pelan. "UWWAAKKHH!" teriaknya semakin kencang. Bagaikan mimpi... aku melihat sepasang sayap muncul dari punggungnya... sayap dengan bulu putih bersih. Ini... apa aku tidak sedang bermimpi...

_**Saat kenyataan terungkap...**_

_**Hatiku di tutupi keraguan...**_

_**Bisakah aku tetap percaya padamu...?**_

_**Saat aku mulai merasa takut...**_

"Tou—"

"Jangan lihat..." ucapan pelan Toushiro memotong ucapanku. "Jangan melihat wujudku yang sekarang..." pintanya lirih. Air mata mulai mengalir melewati pipinya.

"Toushiro... sebenarnya... kau itu apa..?" pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja dariku.

"Pergilah Ggio... kumohon..." pintanya lagi. Bukannya melangkah pergi. Aku justru malah semakin mendekatinya, dan membawanya kedalam pelukanku. Ke-dua sayap di punggung Toushiro itu nyata. Aku tidak sedang bermimpi.

"Toushiro.." panggilku pelan. Wajah Toushiro masih menunjukkan kalau dia sedang menahan sakit yang teramat sangat. Aku benci jika ia kesakitan seperti ini.

"Ggio..." panggilnya pelan dengan suara yang hampir tak bisa kudengar. "Kau masih ingat... dengan cerita Peri Angin yang pernah ku ceritakan...?" aku membulatkan kedua mata emas-ku. Mungkinkah Toushiro...

"Toushiro... jangan-jangan kau itu..." Toushiro hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Para Peri Angin... tidak di izinkan untuk menginjakkan kaki mereka dibumi... setiap satu langkah yang mereka tapaki dibumi, akan menggugurkan sehelai bulu sayap mereka yang indah. Dan jika seluruh bulu di sayap mereka telah gugur.. mereka akan mati..." ucapnya lagi sambil memejamkan mata.

"Tidak! Kau tidak akan mati! Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku Toushiro!" teriakku sambil berusaha menahan air mata yang hendak mengalir.

_**Ketika kau datang...**_

_**Ketika cahayamu menyinariku...**_

_**Aku akhirnya merasakan apa itu hidup...**_

_**Tapi jika kau pergi...**_

_**Aku serasa mati...**_

"Sejak lama... aku selalu memperhatikanmu... wajahmu yang selalu nampak kesepian dan menderita..." gumamnya pelan. Aku tak bisa lagi menahan air mataku. Mereka mengalir di kedua pipiku. "Aku... sudah sejak lama menyukaimu... walau aku tahu jika aku menemuimu aku akan mati... aku tetap ingin ada disisimu... dan membuatmu tersenyum..."

"Bodoh..." gumamku. Aku tak tahu harus bicara apa! Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan! Apa aku hanya bisa menangis? Selemah inikan aku? Hingga tak bisa melindungimu!

"Aku senang... aku sangat senang melihat senyumanmu..." bisiknya.

"Tidak... jangan tinggalkan aku... jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian lagi..." pintaku.

"_Sayonara_... Ggio.. terima kasih... untuk segalanya..." perlahan tubuh Toushiro berubah menjadi cahaya biru yang perlahan-lahan memudar. Bulu-bulu sayapnya berterbangan di bawa angin...

Ini tidak adil! Kenapa tuhan harus merenggut semua orang yang kusayangi! Dulu keluarga-ku! Dan kini Toushiro! Kenapa bukan aku saja yang mati! Apa memang takdirku selamanya terjebak dalam kesendirian? Kenapa mereka kirimi aku cahaya jika pada akhirnya mereka redupkan lagi cahaya itu! Hingga aku kembali dalam kegelapan!

"**TOUSHIRO!**" teriakku di tengah gelapnya malam. Juga di tengah... gelapnya hidupku. Tanpamu disini...

_**Aku sendirian...**_

_**Aku tak berarti...**_

_**Hanya kegelapan yang mengelilingiku...**_

_**Hati ini kembali beku...**_

_**Aku begitu mengharapkan kehadiranmu lagi...**_

_**Peri Angin ku...**_

* * *

><p><strong>~*OWARI*~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hana:<strong> Ok! Yang pertama, jangan gampar Hana gara-gara fic nggak mutu ini! Yang kedua, jangan lindes Hana karena seenaknya bikin pair yang nggak masuk akal sama sekali! So~ kan diatas udah ada tulisan _**Crack Pair**_! Ini adalah cara frontal Hana buat ngebebasin diri dari WB! Dan ini adalah fic buat _event_ di **GRAAFBI** yang bertema _**rare**_! Terus _gomen ne_, kalau ceritanya nggak masuk akal _and_ nggak nyentuh sedikitpun! Ini Hana ngetiknya maksa lho! (=_=')V

Ada juga masalah judulnya... Hana bingung mau ngasih judul apa, makanya tuh Judul kayaknya nggak nyambung sama sekali... Hana tuh payah kalau di suruh nyari judul... Sebelumnya maaf banget kalau banyak typo, EYD yang salah, Alur kecepetan atau nggak jelas! Yang pasti, Hana juga manusia biasa yang bisa salah! Pesan terakhir Hana...

_**REVIEW PLEAS!**_


End file.
